


Waiting

by kyanos



Category: DCU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2017-12-28 01:36:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/986104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyanos/pseuds/kyanos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just the briefest of looks of what Superman inspires in Bruce and what he does with it - tries to do with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting

He allows himself a minute - a bouquet of 60 little flowers which will shrivel and die in a startlingly quick fashion, a gift to himself with the ostentation bow of Brucie accompanied with a fanged flash of teeth which is all Batman - just this once in a while, here and there to stay behind. To stay and see the dust settling down, the fine cracks fissuring in to canyons and the saved finally giving in when all the adrenaline has evaporated. He curls his hands in to themselves, he can't do anything here.

And as soon as someone's about to notice that he's lingered too long, his eyes latch on to quiet blue, a softer twin to his own. The constriction in his throat is that of too many things clamouring to come out. He lets his exasperation show, briefly. All he is met with in return, is a benign smile. An understanding shift of the head. He feels the tightness dissolve to nothing.

For a moment there his world is cornflower blue and rose red and as quick as blinking it descends back in to the usual gray scale.

**Author's Note:**

> Eh, not particularly charming. I like to think that after the pair have gotten past their egos rubbing shoulders they offer each other something which others very rarely do and never with so much consistency. I hope I captured that feeling!


End file.
